


look at you, strawberry blonde

by foreverobessed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Could be OOC, Fluff, Fluffy, Hoth (Star Wars), Huddling For Warmth, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Luke in a croptop, M/M, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, most of Luke’s outfits are based on Padmé’s, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: Han Solo pines for Luke Skywalker.ORthe song “strawberry blonde” but a skysolo fic because apparently I can only write skysolo in songfic form
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	look at you, strawberry blonde

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY FLUFF! 
> 
> all the skysolo content I write is only song fics I swear one day I will write skysolo that is not a song fic but that is not today, this could be OOC SORRY
> 
> also like all of Luke’s outfits are based on padmé’s Bc I thought it was fun and Luke in a crop top is just brilliant 
> 
> anyway I hope y’all enjoy!! sorry if it’s OOC

_ I love everybody because I love you _

Luke Skywalker was the good in Han Solo, no doubt about that. Ever since Han had met the farm boy on Tatooine he had known he was special. He was a cute thing, young and naive. He had blonde hair that was bleached by the Tatooine suns, and blue eyes as blue as the lakes on Alderaan and Naboo. When Han had laid eyes on the boy, he was surprised. What was someone as cute as him doing in a cantina on Tatooine?

He was surprised and pleased by the wit of the boy, who called him out on several things when they had first met. Luke was so pure and  _ good,  _ he was everything Han had wanted and more. Han wanted Luke to join him and Chewie on the Falcon, but he didn’t, but that didn’t mean on missions for the Rebellion he didn’t show Luke the galaxy, because Luke, had only ever seen the plain and dry terrain of Tatooine.

_ When you stood up and walked away barefoot, and the grass where you lay left a bed in your shape _

_ I looked over it and I ached  _

For a mission for some supplies they went to Naboo, the Emperor’s home planet. They had to be super careful, but they weren’t caught. They only had to go to Theed, but Han couldn't help himself. He had showed Luke the Lake Country, and was currently watching him now. 

“I’ve never seen so much lakes and grass before!” Luke said, twirling around. “I didn’t even know there was this much green and water in the whole galaxy!” To a moisture farmer that grew up on a desert planet where how much water you had was basically wealth, Naboo sure was a shock. 

Luke was wearing Nubian style clothing, loose full length white pants that had on a silver belt that clinched his waist, and a white top with a fitted midriff bodice. It had a slight V-neck and upper wrapping that in the back went to a hood. The edge of the hood and the V-neck were trimmed in a narrow silver cord. The hood went to form a cape that stopped at Luke’s knees, the cape is decorated in silver leaf stencils. 

Luke also had a silver headband that went around Luke’s head and rested on his forehead, he looked like a Nubian King. He had worn these clothes to fit in with the Nubian higher class, Han wore nice Nubian style clothing too, but instead of white he had on purple. Luke had abandoned his gray boots with small heels, and was now barefoot. 

Luke stopped and turned to smile at Han, and held out his hands. “Come on!” 

Han took Luke’s smaller hands in his own. Both their hands were callused from flying, repairing machinery, and more. Luke’s fingers were more dainty than his though. Luke took his hands in his and spun them around, Han just let him spin him with a grin. Luke’s blue eyes twinkled, this is where Luke belonged. Near all the greenery and grass possible and with lakes surrounding them. 

Luke spun them around till Han’s head spun with dizziness. Luke laughed at him as he plopped down on the green grass, not caring about getting his white, expensive outfit dirty. When Han’s head stopped spinning, he noticed Luke had left a bed of grass pressed down from where he laid. It made Han ache to lay next to the boy, be with him. Luke was dipping his feet in the lake, “Han, look!”

Han walked over to where Luke was pointing and he saw a couple of ducks swimming around. “Never seen a duck before?” Han knew it was a dumb question, of course Luke had never seen a duck.

“They look so feathery and fluffy.” Luke said, crooning at the ducks to try to convince them over. It was a little flock of them. 

“They bite.” Han said, trying to keep Luke from hurting himself. “Maybe next time?”

“We’re coming here, again?” Luke asked with excitement in his eyes, turning to Han with a big smile with his white teeth. 

Han’s heart stuttered in his chest a bit, “Yeah, sure, kid. Whatever you want.” 

_ I love everybody because I love you, I don’t need the city and I don’t need proof  _

Han had grown up on Corellia, in the city. Corellia was mostly city but still had some wildlife and natural fauna. D’Qar was nothing like that, it was all lush forests and green landscapes, everywhere. It didn’t have the natural beauty Naboo had, not with the sparse trees near the Lake Country and the pure blue water, but it was still a sight to behold. 

Especially to a farm boy who grew up on Tatooine. Luke had dragged Han along to explore the forests with him. Leia, R2, C3PO, and Chewie were back at the base. C3PO babbled out warnings as they left, but Han ignored the golden rod to focus on the blonde haired boy who was pulling Han off base to explore with him. they were on D’Qar just to regroup for a bit, and lay low. No settlement was around them for miles, and Luke was taking Han’s hand and dragging him. 

Luke wore an olive green shirt with a small v-neck which was outlined in a purple. The shirt was tucked into his tight, black leather pants that outlined his long legs that were long for his shirt stature, emphasizing the muscles in them, and the pants hugged his ass. It made Han just want to kiss Luke senseless until his pretty, pink, plush lips were swollen and his pupils were dilated. 

Luke exhaled softly in awe at the Dressto bird that was local to D’Qar. The bird’s small blue wings flapped as it flew higher into the jungle trees until it disappeared from view. The sun shined on Luke through the canopies and it made Han realize that Luke was getting tanner from Han taking him so much places. He had lost some of his Tatooine tan since he left the planet, but he was regaining it. His blonde hair was more bleached out too. Luke’s eyes fluttered as he looked away from the sun, his eyelashes rested on his cheeks. The sun shining on Luke made him seem like a God, a God of the sun and sky and wilderness that Han would happily get on his knees for and worship.

As they continued to walk through the jungle, it became more clear to Han about how amazing it was to be just so close to the wildlife like this. He enjoyed it, maybe one day after the war when he finally admitted his feelings to Luke, they could live on Naboo together. 

_ All I need, darling, is a life in your shape,  _

_ I picture it soft and I ache  _

_ Look at you strawberry blonde  _

All Han needed was Luke by his side and he thought he could make it out all right. Han made his way to the hangar, to see Luke still in his flight uniform. His head was tipped back slightly, laughing at something Wedge had said. Wedge was grinning at Luke, but Han only had eyes for the blonde. 

They had just landed on Hoth, the latest Rebel base. Han hadn’t even been on the ice planet for an hour and he was already tired of it. His eyes flicked to the shield doors that were open, the wind wasn’t as harsh as it could be but it still was cold. His eyes went back to Luke, who was now chatting to R2 and was fiddling with R2’s control panel and was presumably checking for anything that was wrong or amiss with the astromech. 

Han noticed Luke was shivering, not a lot, but enough to notice. He frowned slightly at that. Luke had never been able to handle the cold, he did grow up on a desert planet after all. He was stupid, of course Luke would be cold. He walked over to Luke and the blue and white astromech droid. R2 beeped a greeting and Luke closed the droid’s control panel and stood up to face Han. He stood a couple inches shorter than the smuggler, and had to tilt his head up. 

“You seem cold, kid.” Han said to the blonde. He mentally scolded himself for saying kid it was so stupid, Luke would never notice Han cared for himself in  _ not  _ a platonic way if he didn’t drop  _ “kid”- _

“N-No.. shit..” Luke mumbled out, shaking more than he was. “I grew up on Tatooine.. I-I’m used to hot nights and even hotter days, I’m used to droughts and sand storms… I’m not used to..  _ snow.” _

Han’s lips quirked up slightly, as he put a hand on Luke’s shoulder, “Never seen snow before?”

“O-Of course not.” Luke mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. He started to shudder more, Han’s eyes flicked to the shield doors. The wind was blowing more harsher, and it had started to snow. 

Han wasted no time making a decision, “Come here.” Han held his arms out for Luke.

“W-What a-are y-you doing..” Luke stuttered out, hugging his arms around himself. Han didn’t know whether his cheeks became more flushed because of the cold or the fact that Han was holding his arms out for him. 

“You look cold.” Han said, as Luke hesitantly stepped towards Han as they stood very close, close enough for their breaths to mingle. Luke wrapped his arms around Han’s torso and put his nose against Han’s neck.

Han hissed at the coldness of his nose, “Kriff.” 

Luke snickered, and hugged his arms tighter around Han to get warmer. Han’s eyes darted around the hangar, it was empty besides them and R2. Han looked down at R2 over Luke’s head and he beeped at them fondly.

“We should get you a bed, kid. Come on.” Han pulled away but grabbed Luke’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Despite the fact that they both had gloves on it pleased Han. 

Luke resisted little, and let Han pull him to the Falcon and get him in one of the beds. Luke immediately got under the covers, peeking his head out to stare up at Han. Han smiled at the younger man, all he needed was Luke in his life. 

“Shove over.” Han said, kicking off his boots and taking off his heavy winter coat, leaving him in his undershirt, he got under the covers next to Luke. “Body heat will get you warm quicker.”

Luke seemed almost eager to scoot over, as Han got under the blankets next to him. Luke tucked his head into the warm crook of Han’s neck, his cold nose pressing against where Han’s pulse was. 

Han hissed, his hands going to Luke’s hips, he stopped himself from pushing the frozen body away from him. Luke scooted closer, tucking their bodies together, trying to savor Han’s body heat. Han’s lips pulled into a smile as he heard the blonde’s breathing level out.

_ Reach out the car window, trying to hold the wind _

_ Oh all I ever wanted was a life in your shape, so I follow the white lines, follow the white lines _

_ Keep my eyes on the road as I ache _

They were on Dantooine, checking out the old base. Leia insisted to stop, to see if the rebel’s that were there left anything behind. Han had found a speeder in the old hangar and Luke had helped him fix it up till it was running again.

They were riding the speeder through the forests of the planet, Luke laughed as he held out his arm, his hand flexing with the wind. It was almost as if he was trying to catch and hold the wind blowing around them. 

“I’ll never get over how much trees a planet can have.” Luke said in awe, his blue eyes darting around the tall, jungle trees. 

“Once this is all over, we’ll try to find the greenest planet.” Han said, turning his head to look at Luke. 

Luke’s head bobbed in excitement, his blonde hair getting in his face. Han laughed and looked back at the environment around them. If Luke got so easily excited about water and the green of planets, he could sure as hell show it to him. 

Han ached for Luke, ached for the wide, bewildered smile Luke would give him as he showed Luke a new planet. Han thought the desert born boy would never get over how there was  _ so much  _ water in the galaxy, and how on Tatooine there was almost none. 

“Luke, I-“ His eyes looked to Luke as Luke was looking off the side of the speeder, his hand still trying to grab the wind. He wanted to say how much he yearned for Luke, how much he adored him, how much he  _ loved  _ him, but he couldn’t tell him. Not right now, he just felt too overwhelmed.

“What is it?” Luke asked, turning his attention back to Han. There was a bright, brilliant smile on his face.

“Nothing.” Han said with a slight grin. He turned his attention back to the fauna around him. He watched the grass and trees as he ached.

_ Look at you, strawberry blonde _

_ Fields rolling on, I love it when you call my name  _

_ Can you hear the bumblebees swarm?  _

_ Watching your arm, I love it when you look my way _

A few weeks after Luke’s birthday, Han brought him back to Naboo. He wanted to bring Luke to the beautiful planet on his birthday, but his birthday was also Empire Day, and Naboo was the Emperor’s homeworld. He didn’t want to put him in unnecessary danger when they could just wait. He had found an empty hangar near the lake country, he was almost positive it belonged to the Royal Family, but no one was there and no alarms had went off.

Han’s hands blocked Luke’s eyes as they stood just a few feet away from the lake. Luke wore a short sleeved sunny yellow shirt that had little purple flowers on it, he wore loose yellow pants that were a shade darker.“Can I open them now?” Luke pleaded, he could imagine the pout on his face. 

He made Luke step a few more feet forward, and took his hands away from his eyes. “Go ahead.” Han said, his arm on his bicep. 

Luke’s blue eyes fluttered open, as blue as the lakes surrounding them, and they lit up with joy. He turned to face Han, elation on his face. “You brought me back!” He jumped at Han, and Han caught him and spun him around. 

Fields and lakes rolled on around them, and Luke was smiling happily at him as he spun the smaller man around. He stopped and put him down, but his hand was still on his waist. 

Luke’s eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips as he whispered softly, “Han..”

That was all the confirmation Han needed before leaning in and meeting Luke’s pink, plush lips. Luke kissed back enthusiastically, trying to taste more of him. Han pulled back, and Luke smiled at him, Han noticed the bumble bees swarming nearby. They were near some colorful flowers. His eyes went back to the beautiful boy in front of him, and as Luke pressed their lips together once more he knew he would never leave his side

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the ending seemed sort of rushed and I skipped over some lyrics so sorry if that bothered any of y’all 
> 
> ANYWAY I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A GREAT MORNING AFTERNOON OR NIGHT!!
> 
> remember you are loved <333


End file.
